Manhunt 3
Manhunt 3 is a stealth/survival horror video game for Microsoft Windows, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and PlayStation 4 developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. It is the third installment in the Manhunt series and the first created by Bethesda since purchasing the rights of the series from Rockstar Games. In Manhunt 3, players assume the role of Lexi Clay, a young woman forced to survive in a futuristic city overrun by deadly robots with enhanced AI bent on hunting down and killing her. Unlike its two predecessors, Manhunt 3 features an open world environment. Weapons are again categorized by lightweight (green), midweight (blue), heavyweight (red), and lures (yellow), with one weapon of each category being able to be carried at a time. Health is replenished via medication or food found throughout the game world. The player can directly fight enemies or utilize stealth kills, which are categorized into three levels (white, yellow, and red), with red being the most violent. Players can also take advantage of the robot enemies' tech, such as using jetpacks and cybernetic eyes, although these items will run out of fuel and malfunction unless refueled. The game can be toggled between first-person and third-person views, similar to Bethesda's Fallout games. Development A potential third entry in the Manhunt series was rumored in 2010 for release on Wii, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3, with the 360 and PS3 versions respectively utilizing Kinect and PlayStation Move. Take Two Interactive, however, denied the rumors, stating there were no plans for a new Manhunt game at the time. In April 2016, Bethesda Game Studios purchased the Manhunt property from Rockstar Games and began work on Manhunt 3, which they envisioned as being a "re-working" of the series, retaining some fundamental gameplay elements of the first two games but updating, tweaking, and modernizing them. Characters Main characters *'Lexi Clay' is the main protagonist of Manhunt 3. She is a young roboticist who works at Carcer Robotics in Carcer City in the year 2103. When the robots being made within Carcer Robotics go rogue and nearly kill Lexi, she awakens in a hospital several weeks later to learn that the robots have overtaken the city, turning it into a dystopia. Lexi has to fight for survival in the new world. (voiced by Kim Brockington) *'Fiona Blake' is the main antagonist of Manhunt 3, the former CEO of Carcer Robotics, and Lexi's former boss. She is the penultimate boss of the game. (voiced by Melina Bruin) Robot factions *The''' Doc-Bots''' are medical robots, encountered primarily in hospitals or medical facilities. They are mostly white and blue in color, with various sharp objects like scalpels and bonesaws attached to them. *The Lost are robots encountered in the junkyard, made from a hodgepodge of various parts. They are incredibly noisy and somewhat slow, but very heavily-armored. They are armed with railguns and nailguns. *The Camheds are robots with cameras for heads. Their human "leader" is Lincoln Starkweather, who keeps track of what each camera is recording; if Lexi is spotted by a Camhed, he will send more Camheds to her area, or manually program the Camheds already in the area to use stronger weapons or be more aggressive. *The K-N16HT Bots are the robotic bodyguards of Fiona Blake and the most powerful robot faction of Manhunt 3. Bosses *'P-1665Y' is the final boss of Manhunt 3. Forged by Fiona Blake, P-1665Y is a large, deadly robot resembling a human/pig hybrid with two chainsaw-like appendages for arms. P-1665Y is a reference to the character Piggsy from the original Manhunt. (voiced by Gary Penn) *'Lincoln Starkweather' is a human working for Fiona Blake who is in charge of the Camheds, encountered as the main boss in Chapter 4. (voiced by Ian Fulton) *'Binbag' is a cyborg and leader of the Lost faction. He has multiple robotic appendages. He is the boss of Chapter 2. (voiced by Innes Ricard) *The K-N1GHT Alpha is the leader of the K-N1GHT Bots, and the boss of Chapter 7. (voiced by Bruce Kronenberg) Weapons Chapters #''Chapter 1:'' After a vicious attack by robots at Carcer Robotics, Lexi awakens several weeks later in a hospital to discover the city has become overrun. She must fight her way out of Carcer Memorial Hospital against various medical Doc-Bots. #Chapter 2: #Chapter 3: #Chapter 4: #Chapter 5: #Chapter 6: #Chapter 7: #''Chapter 8:'' Lexi takes the fight back to Carcer Robotics, where she confronts Fiona Blake and P-1665Y. References to past Manhunt games *''Manhunt 3'' is set in November 2103, exactly 100 years after the original Manhunt. *P-1665Y is a reference to the penultimate boss of Manhunt, Piggsy. *The Camheds, the Lost, Bin Bag, and the Scarecrow are all based on characters that were cut from the final version of Manhunt. *The game takes place in Carcer City, the same setting of Manhunt. *Cottonmouth, the city Manhunt 2 is set in, is mentioned several times. *Lincoln Starkweather, the character who leads the Camheds robot faction, is hinted to be a descendant of Manhunt antagonist Lionel Starkweather. Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Stealth Games Category:Survival Horror Games Category:Bethesda Softworks Category:Open World Games Category:Sci-Fi Games